


Young At Heart

by MissSynph (Synph)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/MissSynph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years together, Bruce still knows how to make Dick react for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young At Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bruce/Dick Fest prompt "Aging", with [Jill](birdbitch.tumblr.com) looking over the characterization and [Angie](welcometodelphi.tumblr.com) doing the spelling/grammar check.

Dick is in bed, half-dozing in the middle of a sea of fluffy pillows, when Bruce joins him. The mattress dips on the right side and Dick is hit with the smell of Bruce’s familiar scent --expensive cologne, menthol from the heat rub that Bruce favors when his joints are aching, and the dampness that hangs around the cave no matter how much cleaning gets done.

“I thought you said you were coming to bed early,” Dick mutters, barely opening his eyes so that he can look at Bruce’s broad back as the other man pulls off his shirt and starts to get ready for bed. “You don’t have to keep going downstairs to see everyone off on patrol. They’re adults; they can handle themselves.” Dick yawns without lifting his head off the pillows and his eyes slide shut because even the little sliver of light from the master bathroom is too much. “I fell asleep waiting for you, Bruce.”

Bruce lets out a little apologetic murmur as he pushes the blankets out of his way and comes onto the bed properly. He touches Dick, cupping the side of his face with one hand before he rubs one big thumb over the tender skin underneath Dick’s left eye. Dick opens both eyes again and looks up at him.

“Please forgive me, Dick,” Bruce says and from this close up, Dick can see the wrinkles on his face and the gray in his eyebrows and at his temples. “It’s Helena’s first night out with Damian and I was worried that--”

Dick doesn’t have to open his mouth to cut Bruce off. He can do it with the motions of his body as he struggles to sit up and reach for Bruce at the same time. “Helena’s a big girl, Bruce,” Dick says as though Bruce needs to be reminded of that fact, “She’s older than I was when I was your Robin and far less reckless.”

“I still worry for her,” Bruce says, “I still worry about you after all and you’re not my Robin anymore.” Bruce leans in and brushes a kiss over Dick’s forehead near where his hair is streaking silver away from his hairline. “I should be out there with her--”

This time, Dick does cut Bruce off, laying the tips of his fingers across the older man’s thin-lipped mouth to silence him before he can complete his sentence.

“Bruce,” Dick says as they slip back into familiar roles and return to the arguments that they’ve been having for years. “Helena has been training to be Robin --to be Damian’s Robin-- since she was a toddler. They both have been training for this for years. You have to have faith in them and you know what that means.”

Bruce hangs his head a little, frowning at first before he looks up and looks into Dick’s eyes.

“It means I need to come to bed earlier,” Bruce offers, letting the end of his sentence lift up so that it sounds like a question even though it really isn’t one. “I’m sorry, Dick.”

Bruce braces himself with one hand laid flat on the firm mattress and kisses Dick on the mouth before he gets a chance to say anything in return. Their first real kiss of the night is fast and carries an edge of apology. The next one lingers until Dick is squirming and his fingers curl against the side of Bruce’s jaw where stubble scratches at his knuckles.

“Well… that’s a start,” Dick says when Bruce finally pulls away from his mouth and turns his attention to the side of his jaw with slow, sucking kisses that make Dick’s toes threaten to curl even though he’s far too old to be reacting this way to just a little bit of necking in their shared bed. “But you’re going to have to make it up to me somehow.”

There’s a smile in Bruce’s deep blue eyes. It’s the kind of smile that meant nothing but good things when they were younger men and could think nothing of locking themselves in the master suite for hours at a time. It’s the kind of smile that has a meaning sunk deep into Dick’s brain.

Bruce leans in as though he plans to kiss the sense right out of Dick’s head, but stops with his mouth a hairsbreadth away from the other man’s smiling mouth. He licks his own lips then, teasing Dick with a quick swipe of the tongue that has them both groaning. “If you can’t think of anything, I have a few ideas we could try.”

“Of course you do.” Dick laughs as Bruce continues to look at him as though he’s seconds away from pouncing. He touches Bruce’s chest with one hand, sliding his fingers over the fading scars that streak across his lover’s skin, and tries to remain firm with Bruce even though all he wants to do is roll them both underneath the blankets. “You’re such a dirty old man.”


End file.
